blichfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рирука Докугамине
| image = | name = Riruka Dokugamine | race = Human (Fullbringer) | birthday = April 14''Bleach'' manga; Volume 53 character profiles | age = | gender = Female | height = 156 cm (5'1½") | weight = 43 kg (95 lbs.) | blood type = B | previous affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Unknown | team = | previous team = | base of operations = | relatives = Unnamed Mother''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 471, page 1 Gina Dokugamine (sister) | education = | fullbring = Dollhouse | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 428 | anime debut = Episode 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Megumi Toyoguchi | english voice = Cristina Vee | spanish voice = }} Рирука Докугамине — подчинитель и бывший член Экзекуции. Внешность thumb|leftРирука — молодая стройная девушка с пурпурным глазами и длинными волосами такого же цвета, завязанными в два хвостика. На макушке она носит белую шапку с двумя свисающими вниз длинными хвостами, похожими на кроличьи уши.Bleach manga, Chapter 439, page 1 С правой стороны лица свисает длинная прядь. Она носит темное платье с белой тканью на груди и с темным бантиком прямо посередине. Она завершает свой наряд парой сапог до бёдер.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 8 Личность Рирука обладает вспыльчивым характером, при первой встрече Ичиго ей очень приглянулся, после чего его присутствие постоянно её смущало. Из-за этого также ревнует Куросаки к Рукии. История Рирука обнаружила свое Полное подчинение в возрасте 5 или 6 лет, она утверждала, что не имеет себе равных. В возрасте 7 лет, она влюбилась в мальчика. Она использовала свое Полное подчинение она заперла его далеко в грудь и он приносил ей сладости каждый день. Она прижалась к убеждению, что он будет любить ее, но этого не произошло. Убрав полное подчинение, он испугался и она могла видеть это в его глазах. Она не выдержала этого , и отпустила его, но она не задумываясь, что будет, если он расскажет другим о ее способности. В какой-то момент, Рирука повернулась к издевательству своей сестры Гины, котороя украла ее игрушку, в результате чего Гина позвала маму.В какой-то момент, Рирука встретилась с Цукишимай и Гинджо, и вместе с другими Подчиняющими, а именно с Юкио, Джеки, и Гирико, она была убеждена, что присоединилась к Куго, и образавав Экскуцию. Она и другие Подчиняющие заключила договор с Куго что она поделиться полномочиями друг друга и небольшое обещание не означало, что их нарушать.Семнадцать месяцев после поражения Айзена, Рирука наряду с Куго и остальными членами Экскуции упали под влиянием Цукишима. Цукишима выглядит как единственный злодей, как часть их плана, чтобы украсть Полное Подченение Куросаки Ичиго по уселению своих собственных. Сюжет Арка "Затеренный Временный Шинигами" Riruka appears outside the Unagiya Shop along with Giriko Kutsuzawa, claiming that they had failed in their goals and that it was Kūgo's fault for not showing them her face. She claims that Kūgo is not her leader, but their comrade, stating that he wasn't any good at wooing people which Kutsuzawa contradicts much to Riruka's annoyance. She still claims otherwise, but Kūgo asks her to be quiet and not reveal their plans to those who can hear before walking off.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 5-8 Riruka is later sent to pick up Yasutora Sado, although she is disgruntled about having to do it. When she returns to HQ, Riruka berates Kūgo for summoning his sword. She complains about the lack of light and not being able to see, but Kūgo just tells her to put on her glasses, which she refuses to do. As she cannot see Ichigo she asks who he is, but Kūgo insists she come in first. Riruka complains about him bossing her around and tells Sado to go inside.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 17-20 Riruka is surprised that Ichigo and Sado know each other and asks if she was the only one oblivious to this. Annoyed that Kūgo is ignoring her, she suddenly realizes who Ichigo is and demands that the lights be turned up so she can see his face. Kūgo tells her to wait and continues explaining about Xcution to Ichigo. When Ichigo agrees with their plan to restore his powers and in the process turn them into normal Humans, Riruka objects, wondering if they should trust him so easily. She shines a flashlight on Ichigo to get a better look at him. She is surprised to find that he is rather attractive.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 4-20 When Ichigo returns to the headquarters of Xcution for training, Riruka arrives with a large dollhouse in her arms. She then argues with Yukio about him seeing her underwear when she opens the door with her foot. She explains to Ichigo that she can transfer him into any object she loves or adores, including the dollhouse. She does so and tells Ichigo to defeat the stuffed animal inside.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 7-18 As Ichigo evades the doll's attacks, Riruka urges him to fight, rather than run away. She reiterates her explanation of her Fullbring, saying it is an ability of "love." She repeats her claim that if he uses Fullbring, he will be able to beat the doll. Ichigo asks why he should use the Fullbring if the purpose of training is to give him back his Shinigami powers and asks her for a hint on how to use Fullbring. Riruka says that they were born with it and thus she does not know any hints. Riruka explains that she trapped an old yakuza man that she kidnapped inside the doll, Mr. Pork. Riruka replaces the roof of the house and asks Giriko for a meal.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 3-11 While she is eating, Jackie notices that Riruka is worried and asks why she does not help him. Riruka denies being worried and tells her that if he dies from the training, then it will just show how limited his potential was. Jackie asks if she is certain, inquiring if she has a timer on the doll and pointing out that fifteen minutes is almost up. When Sado enters the hideout, he is stunned that Ichigo is doing Fullbring training already. Riruka states that it is better to start quickly and asks if he is going to join in the complaints against her way of doing things. She demands to know what Sado is doing when he lifts the roof off of the dollhouse and is surprised when Giriko points out that the timer has activated.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 13-19 After lifting the roof off of the dollhouse, she sees Mr. Pork's new form and berates Giriko saying she had never heard of it getting that gross before. Giriko responds that she was the one who told him to lend his ability to Ichigo's training, but Riruka says that there must be other ways without making something so gross. Sado says that that is not important and that Riruka must get Ichigo out of there but Giriko comments that she cannot and explains that Ichigo must survive for 30 minutes inside the dollhouse then they shall be allowed to come out. Riruka comments on this asking what kind of a condition that is. Giriko explains his ability and Sado believes it is just a threat, but Riruka says that it is not and that she has seen it many times. Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 4-8 Once Ichigo defeats Mr. Pork, he asks to come out of the dollhouse. Riruka is about to comply when Giriko notes that if that was Ichigo's true Fullbring then Mr. Pork would have met his condition and returned to normal, but he has not. Once he returns to normal, Ichigo asks again and she says alright. She grabs Mr. Pork and then sneezes into the dollhouse. Ichigo then pops out of the dollhouse as the real Mr. Pork pops out of the doll. She explains that if she sneezes on the dollhouse, it deactivates. Ichigo berates her telling her he understands and now he is soaked.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 1-5 When Mr. Pork complains about being kidnapped and demands payment for his services, Riruka threatens him with her Fullbring. The yakuza relents and apologizes to her. Riruka gives him a phone, saying that she will ring him when she has another job for him and that he must appear within fifteen minutes of any such call. After he leaves, she tells Ichigo that he can leave too. Ichigo asks if he is to stay for more training, but she replies that they would not allow a creep like him to stay.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 2-5 For Ichigo's next training lesson, Riruka sends him into a fish tank to train with Jackie, hesitating initially when Ichigo does not object to it.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, pages 16-17 She then leaves the room, despite Kūgo's protest that she is needed to disengage her Dollhouse ability. She tells him that she does not care about today's training and to come for her when it is done and goes window shopping.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 1-2''Bleach'' anime; Episode 352 Following Ichigo's confrontation with Tsukishima and Kūgo's brief fight with him, Yukio interferes and uses his abilities to seal Ichigo away in his game. As he does this, Riruka appears behind Tsukishima, pointing her Love Gun in his direction, confirming what it was since he'd created it. She tells him to get lost as not only does he know what the Love Gun can do, she dislikes those type of tense situations.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 4-5 Although they get away, Kūgo later confirms that Tsukishima could have easily attacked Riruka in that moment, but his objective mustn't have been to damage them.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 13 While Riruka is sitting on a rooftop, she sees Chad bringing Orihime to Ichigo's training. She jumps down and gets in Orihime's face asking questions about her healing abilities and if she's here for Ichigo's training. She then tells Orihime that if she heals Ichigo he'll just get injured again and allow him to endure endless pain. Orihime then asks Riruka if she's worried about Ichigo as well, which she denies angrily. Orihime says she understands Riruka, but has left those worries behind a long time ago. She further says if Ichigo needs her help, she will use her powers to help him, no matter what. Riruka then asks Orihime what she'd do if he is hurt beyond her abilities to heal, and Orihime says she'll never allow that and will heal it all, no matter how hopelessly injured he gets. As Orihime enters Yukio's Fullbring, Riruka leans against the wall, thinking about something.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 11-17 Yukio allows Riruka to enter his Fullbring with a box of doughnuts. She asks him to create a table and chairs for her and Orihime, urging him to do so quickly. He refuses, but when Orihime politely asks for a chair, he creates a table and two chairs for them. Riruka begins to give out, but Yukio tells her that she should learn to ask nicely like Orihime did. As she is eating her doughnuts, Riruka notices Orihime staring longingly at them. Initially refusing to give her any, she soon relents. Orihime wolfs the whole thing down, leading to Riruka criticizing her and saying she would like to meet her parents.Bleach manga; Chapter 450, pages 6-9 Orihime reveals that her brother took her away when she was a baby because he feared they would kill her. Riruka asks if her brother supports her, but she tells him that he died and that a distant relative supports her financially. Riruka says that she is no fun to talk with and starts to leave. She tells Orihime that there must be something wrong with her to be able to talk so nonchalantly about it. However, Orihime replies that she has already been saved and that she can talk as she had been doing because of Ichigo. Riruka replies that she is stupid and that she did not ask and was not listening. When Orihime points out there are still some doughnuts left, she tells her that she is bored with the taste and that she can have them instead. Orihime thanks her and tells her that she is really nice. A solemn Riruka eventually calls her a moron again.Bleach manga; Chapter 450, pages 10-13 After Ichigo completes his Fullbring, Riruka bursts into the house in which Orihime is staying within Yukio's Fullbring. Orihime gets upset that Riruka came in before she said alright but Riruka just tells her to shut up and hands over her breakfast. Orihime excitedly asks her to join her, but she says she already had doughnuts.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 3-4 As Ichigo and Kūgo enter Tsukishima's mansion, Ichigo runs upstairs into a room where he finds Riruka standing there with the other members of Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, page 11 As Ichigo goes off to fight Tsukishima, Riruka along with Jackie, Giriko, and Moe Shishigawara battle against Ginjō. She attempts to shoot Ginjō with the Love Gun, while Moe attacks Ginjō from behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 1-4 She arrives along with the other Fullbringers to see that Kūgo has taken Ichigo's powers. Giriko is very angry that he took all of Ichigo's powers for himself, which surprises Riruka. Yukio agrees, saying they promised to share. She tells them to wait a minute, saying she doesn't need Ichigo's powers. Kūgo is angry they are being so loud and slashes her, along with Giriko, Yukio, and Jackie. Kūgo says they didn't need to yell as he was going to give them Ichigo's power anyway. As she feels the new power, she restates she didn't want it. Her appearance changes based on the new power, as does the other Fullbringers' appearances.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 Upon receiving new powers she stands silently while looking down and doesn't react as Ichigo attacks Giriko, Jackie and Yukio. She then enters battle against Rukia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-13 Facing off against Rukia, she sends countless stuffed animals towards her, entangling her and forcing her back. Standing back, Riruka thinks the fight is too easy. Holding her Love Gun, she considers shooting.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 14-15 Riruka continues to launch more animal dolls at Rukia, who simply can't bring herself to hurt them, instead begins hugging them. Seeing the opening, Riruka uses her Love Gun to launch a heart-shaped cabinet at Rukia. To her surprise, however, Rukia slices through it, saying she doesn't find a cabinet cute. Riruka scoffs at the idea the Rukia can kill her, but Rukia informs her that as a Shinigami, it is her duty to protect the lives of Humans and will not kill one. Riruka finds that statement conceited and continues her plushie barrage, only for Rukia to easily dodge or destroy with her Shikai. Rukia then says she cannot bring herself to kill a "normal Human", which infuriates Riruka who shouts that as a Fullbringer, she is not a normal Human. She then uses her "Addiction Shot", stamping a heart on Rukia's wrist and places Rukia into a rabbit plushie, making her unable to hold her sword. Riruka looks down on Rukia, smirking at her predicament.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 10-20 As they argue over what the plushie is, Riruka pursues the fleeing Rukia, but is unable to catch her. Rukia tries to fire a Kidō spell at her, but it explodes inside the plushie and leaves the Shinigami immobilized.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 1-4 Looking down at Rukia, Riruka begins to explain her "survival of the fittest", her pride for abnormality.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 17-19 As Riruka reflects upon the past, Rukia manages to use her Zanpakutō to freeze Riruka's foot. After an exchange of words, Riruka frees Rukia from the plushie and strikes her in the chest, saying that she did not want to use that power if she could avoid it.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 1-19 Riruka then activates one of her Fullbring abilities and disappears, leaving a confused Rukia alone, who then collapses to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, page 1-2 After Byakuya Kuchiki finds an unconscious Rukia, he remarks he hasn't found Riruka's body nor sensed her presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 9 As she listens to Rukia's thoughts, she remarks she has been changed as well. After Ichigo defeats Kūgo, Tsukishima tries to attack him, but Rukia leaps between them and Riruka bursts out from her chest. Hit by Tsukishima's Fullbring, she states that it wasn't a slash to modify someone's past, but rather a slash to kill someone. She yells at him saying he's an idiot and that he should understand that Ichigo saved Kūgo, where they couldn't.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, pages 2 & 12-16 Later, Riruka awakens to find herself in Urahara's Shop. Ichigo tells her that none of the Fullbringers had been found. Orihime soon cries with the loss of all the Fullbringers and her relief that Riruka is okay. Riruka begins to shed a tear, but refuses to admit she's crying.Bleach manga; Chapter 478, pages 11-15 The next morning, Riruka leaves Urahara's shop. Standing on the railings on top of a building, she thanks Ginjō, Chad, Orihime and Ichigo for their help. Knowing that regardless of how she might say farewell, they would remember her, she silently leaves. Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 1-2 & 18-19 Предметы thumb|left|262px|Любовный Пистолет Рируки.Любовный Пистолет '- ''В форме сердца устройство с выступами в виде кральев с обеих сторон и жидкости, содержищим в флаконе, который выступает c передней стороны пистолета. Первоначально он был создан по Цукишимай и способен стрелять миниатюрными объектами, содержующих в нем, которые затем увеличиваются в размерах. Рирука может увеличить размер и силу оружия.Заставляя жидкость стечь и сердце на оружии, начинает светиться. Powers & Abilities '''Духовная Энергия: Как духовное существо, Рирука способена почувствовать людей с духовнай энергие, таких как Татсуки Арисава.Bleach anime; Episode 357 Таже Рирука имеет дастаточно духовной энергии что бы видить Пустых и Шинигами.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, page 12 Fullbring : Riruka's Fullbring gives her the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. Riruka refers to this as an ability of "love," which allows her to draw out the maximum power of anything she falls in love with.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, page 6 To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped "pass" in her hand, which has the letter "R" on it, and then launches it at her target. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command, .Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 441, page 17 The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. She deactivates her ability by sneezing on the object, returning the ones she placed into it to normal.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 3-5 Additionally, if the container affected by Dollhouse is destroyed, its contents are forcibly ejected and returned to its normal size.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, page 5 Enhanced Dollhouse: After receiving some of Ichigo's powers from Ginjō, Riruka gains white bands of armor covering her forearms with two yellow spikes in the area of each of her hands and the pieces on her hat taking the form of rabbit-like ears. She also has a yellow collar around her neck and pink tie with white armor covering her chest shaped like a broken heart as well as her legs.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 2-3, 12 * : Using the command "Addiction Shot", Riruka points her arm at a target and the letter "R" appears in a circular protrusion on the back of her gauntlet. She launches a heart from her fist, which attaches itself to the target. Riruka then calls the name of the target and states that she admits them, allowing her to place the person inside an object of her choosing, such as shrinking Rukia Kuchiki and placing her inside a plushie.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 17-20 By sneezing on the plush, this effect can be negated, and the sealed person is freed and returns to their original size.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 17 *'Human Container': Riruka stabs a target with her gauntlets, and the "R" on her gauntlets glow, as light pours from where she stabbed the target. Then Riruka secretly hides herself inside the target.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 18-19 While the host still has control of their body and mind, Riruka has limited control of him or her as long as she is inside the target. When Riruka wants to leave the host, a sideways H with several dots appears on their chest and opens, propelling Riruka out.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, pages 13-15 Additionally, while being inside the person, her presence can't be sensed and she has access to the person's thoughts.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, page 2 Whenever she enters or leaves the target, they fall unconscious as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, page 14 (Unnamed) Quotes *(К Ичиго Куросаки) "У меня полно любимых вещей, я хочу что бы их стоновилась больше и больше.Я потрачу всю свою жизнь что бы собрать их, я хочу умереть под тяжестью вещей которые я люблю."Bleach manga; Chapter 435, page 5 *(Про себя, думая о Джеки Тристана) "Я никогда не стану грязной. Я всегда буду чистой и симпатиченой. Даже после смерти." *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "If you ask anyone to name a universal rule that governs animals and humans alike, I bet you most people would answer "survival of the fittest". There are strong people and there are weak people. At a glance, it looks like the difference is pretty clear-cut. But the truth is, there's a lot more to it than just a simple battle of "strong" against "weak", of kill or be killed. You must understand what I'm talking about too, right? The true meaning of "survival of the fittest" isn't as simple as all that."Bleach manga; Chapter 470, page 19 *"Anything I wanted could be mine. I just had to hide it away." *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "'Survival of the fittest' is just a pretty lie that they tell you. A lie to make weak people believe that if they try their best, they can come out on top. Truth is, it isn't the weak that get eaten. It's not about strength, it's about numbers. The ones who stand at the top of the food chain are the brainless dolts. The loudmouths. Because there are so, so many of them. You know it's true. Everybody does. You all just turn a blind eye and pretend not to notice."Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 11 References Navigation